


Caught you Eyes

by Hidetouken



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pining, based on a request from the hidekane discord, don't drink and write kids, i haven't written a fic in years have fun friends, my foot went numb while writing this read it in honor of my lost foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidetouken/pseuds/Hidetouken
Summary: based on a request. Hide notices Kaneki's eyes on him, but he'll keep that fact to himself just a bit longer and savor the feeling.





	Caught you Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I ran out of fics to read and started taking requests. This is the first one!

The first time he noticed was at Big Girl. He had just taken what he would consider a very ungraceful bite of his burger when he caught Kaneki's eyes on him. Usually he'd be embarrassed at having been caught making such a mess but there was something in those eyes that made him feel warm. They had just started dating a month before and he still wasn’t used to the feeling that his boyfriend gave him. He couldn’t say it was bad though, but it surely was something new in his life he had never had before.

Trying not to stare back, Hide wiped a bit of sauce off his face with the side of his hand and smiled at his boyfriend and directed their conversation away from their schoolwork. He’d had enough of school for the day.

As they talked about what they should do later he couldn't stop the back of his mind from fixating on the way that Kaneki had looked at him; like he was the most important thing he had ever seen. It made his heart flutter at the thought that he could be looked at that way by another person, let alone Kaneki.   
  


The second time he noticed was during their shared Asian History class. He had turned to Kaneki to clarify something the professor had said and met Kaneki's eyes. His boyfriend blushed with the eye contact and looked away quickly as if he hoped Hide wouldn't’ notice.  _ So cute _ he thought as he asked his question about what the professor had said about the Meiji era a few moments before. Kankei answered quietly, presumably trying not to disturb the classmates around them, and Hide flashed him a grin in thanks before turning back to his own notes. He couldn’t help but to peak out out of the corner of his eyes at Kaneki though. He noticed the other was still blushing as he wrote down what his professor said and Hide couldn’t help but smile again at the sight. He definitely could get used to this. 

After that Hide started to notice more and more just how often his boyfriend stared at him and he realized that he  _ liked  _ it. A lot.

He started noting it often; almost every time they were together even. Kaneki was shy with his affections, so much so that he blushed a bright red anytime Hide asked to hold his hand in public or gave him a quick peck on the cheek after a long study session. But even so he noticed his boyfriend’s eyes on him often. He couldn’t say he minded though. In fact it made him feel special. In those moments he had Kaneki’s full attention and that made him feel special. The look on Kaneki’s face when he stared was content. Calm even. It was a nice change of pace from how his peers viewed him as being their unnecessarily enthusiastic classmate. 

“So what do you want to do later?” Hide asked one day, slipping his headphones off of his ears as beats of music flowed from them. They were at the library studying for an upcoming exam and Hide had decided he had had enough for the day and wanted  to have some fun. Kaneki looked started from the question and looked away with a faint blush. He had been staring again but Hide said nothing and smiled. He waited for an answer while Kaneki fiddled with a loose thread on his sweater. 

“We could maybe go to the park?” he suggested hesitantly, as if he didn’t want to impose his own wants onto Hide. That was just like him; always trying to put others before himself. 

He couldn’t blame Kaneki though, it was a survival mechanism he had adapted to while growing up in one abusive home to another

“Sure! The weather’s nice and we could grab something to eaton the way there,” He answered, grinning at the other as he closed his textbook. He could tell that Kaneki was happy that his suggestion had gone “well” and he hoped it would encourage him to voice them more in the future. There was nothing he loved more than when Kaneki was honest with him about what he wanted, even if it was just something small like going to the park.   
  


Hide smiled the whole time while packing up his bag, both at the excitement of being freed from studying and because he had noticed Kaneki staring again. He considered teasing Kaneki about it but as tempting as it was to do the truth was he being looked at that way too much to risk making his boyfriend stop.

Instead, he turned to Kaneki and offered up his hand for the other to take. Kaneki hesitated for a moment before smiling a little embarrassedly and taking Hide’s hand. Successful, Hide swung their hands happily and lead Kaneki out of the library towards the park. 

As they walked down the street on the way to their date Hide could feel a certain set of grey eyes on him as always and he couldn’t help but to smile and laugh just a bit. It didn’t matter how many times it happened. It always made him feel like he was floating.

“What is it?” the voice next to him asked. Hide considered answering honestly for a moment 

But decided against it. He’d pretend he didn’t notice just a bit longer.

“Nothing really, Kaneki,” he answered smoothly, “I just felt happy and didn’t want to hold it in. You know?” He flashed Kaneki a smile and felt his heart beat faster as Kaneki smiled back.

“Yeah, I guess I know what you mean,” he laughed back. 

_ God, he was so cute _

Maybe he would eventually tell Kaneki he noticed, but for now he was going to keep the secret and keep enjoying the attention he received.

Laughing once more he begun swinging his and Kaneki’s arm as they walked towards the park. This he could get used to he thought as he caught Kaneki’s eyes. This he could definitely get used to. 


End file.
